


Smooth

by themunak



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themunak/pseuds/themunak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's official: Shaun Hastings is sexually frustrated if he finds a piercing far more interesting than his colleague's drivel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kink meme](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1611.html?thread=8153163#cmt8153163). Will beta later.

Shaun prides himself on being more cultured than these Yanks running about the warehouse. He really does, especially every time Desmond opens his mouth and starts devouring a sandwich or a burger like it's his one way to achieve Nirvana or Paradise or what-have-you. The girls laugh-- _laugh!_ \-- at the spectacle, thinking it impossibly endearing, but Shaun? He has to fight the urge to grimace.

So why does his snobbish, stuck-up demeanour around such gross habits and features suddenly decide to leave for a vacation when he sees that steel barbell jewelry shining on Desmond's tongue? Especially after he's watched the man screw it onto his tongue not even a minute ago?

"Like it?" Desmond's speech is a little slurred because of the jewelry's recent application. Shaun finds himself drawn to it as the Yank speaks. "Got it in LA a few years ago, but Abstergo took it off when they grabbed me because they thought it'd affect the Animus or something. I managed to get Becca to find me a new one on the last supply run though, since I kinda missed it, and the hole was closing."

It's official: Shaun Hastings is sexually frustrated if he finds a piercing far more interesting than his colleague's drivel. Or he's simply a magpie and likes shiny things. Either way, he's being an embarrassment and he needs to get a hold of himself.

"Well... Well, are you even sure that it wouldn't affect _our_ Animus?" A little late, but enough of a reply to cover his little blunder. "Really, Desmond, do you ever stop to think just what it could do if you get in there? Abstergo could have been right and your bloody fancy stud can ruin the systems, and then what good would you be for?"

"I could think of... well. Stuff. Besides, it looks like it's affecting you too."

The cheeky little bastard even has the gall to grin at that, and that makes the kneejerk reaction to splutter even harder to swallow down. He couldn't have noticed the attention on the piercing.

No.

Not at all.

Impossible.

(Bollocks.)

" _Fantastic story_ , Desmond. Do tell more." It would have been more effective if he weren't wavering in his comeback.

Shaun leaves the room before he can hear any more from the idiot.

\----------

Avoiding Desmond Miles has always been difficult, considering the small area they have confined themselves to for the duration of this mission, but lately it seems that he's simply _everywhere_ after showing off the bauble brought on by teenage rebellion and utter lack of parental supervision to tell him "BAD DOG!".

Shaun wishes for a squirt gun more than ever, because like an annoying dog Desmond is, just this short of huffing, panting and humping his leg.

He only gets respite when it's time to use the Animus again, and really, really, he thinks the sessions cant be long enough, because it feels like he's been working on coding everything for an hour before Desmond is up and harassing him with the shiny piercing once again. And Shaun's just royally buggered if he cant get his eyes off of it every time the man opens his mouth.

But it's when Desmond manages to corner him in the kitchen because it's simply too early in the morning to be aware that Shaun believes that he's truly going to be buggered, because his trousers are open at the fly and Desmond is looming over him with a smirk identical to Ezio's. And there's basically no way out, because Desmond is surprisingly efficient at blocking him with his shoulders and arms and--

_Oh._

The rest of his thoughts turn into a trainwreck when he realizes that Desmond has a hand on him _right there_ and that he's gotten hard for no reason at all like a overly hormonal teenager. He'd be so ashamed of himself-- if the bloody Yank doing things to him will just stop tugging his trousers and underwear down and leave him alone. But apparently that isn't on his mind, because Desmond is kneeling between his legs and eyeing his cock and balls like he's an auctioneer appraising an item that may very well make its way to his podium. Feeling self-conscious, Shaun draws his hands over his genitals like it will do any good, but Desmond bats them away and takes one long lick at his testicles.

With the tongue stud squarely against his flesh.

(Later on, he'll be surprised that his brains aren't leaking out of his ears.)

Desmond says something to him, but Shaun really isn't listening. Maybe it really doesn't matter, because Shaun finds himself on the receiving end of what is possibly the best blowjob of his life.

Desmond's mouth is unspeakably warm, but the steel piercing is surprisingly cool. His tongue is soft and flexible, but the tongue bar is hard and unyielding, and lends a whole new level to the blowie as it rubs against the vein at the underside of his prick. And oh, he's making the most embarrassing sounds, but he cant find it in himself to stop them because Desmond seems to have made it his mission to destroy him with his (incredibly hot, incredibly brilliant) mouth.

Doesn't help that Desmond is also starting to put his hands to use, rolling his balls, rubbing his thighs, pressing against the crack of his arse, but what manages to make him yell and gasp and shake is the feeling of the _jewelry_ press against the slit at the head of his cock.

Shaun finds himself slumped against the counter and simply _dazed_ and confused as to what just happened and why the bloody hell Desmond is wiping questionable white gunk off his face.


End file.
